


'Swawesome Santa 2016

by asideofladies



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asideofladies/pseuds/asideofladies
Summary: Posted on tumblr here.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDog/gifts).



> Posted on [tumblr here.](http://asideofladies.tumblr.com/post/154144238894/this-is-my-swawesome-santa-gift-for-captaindog)

  


Jack is dressed to go for a run and Bitty is dressed to pick up boys. If he’s gonna go for a run he’s gonna look good while doing it.


End file.
